


Stepping Out of the Shadows

by Catw00man



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: fma_fic_contest, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 18:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catw00man/pseuds/Catw00man
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breda never had a brother, but if he did he couldn't imagine being in Al's shoes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stepping Out of the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> [Zippit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Zippit/pseuds/Zippit) challenged me to write Breda and for the most part I'm happy with how he came out, the fic just kinda took on a life of it's own! 
> 
> Written for the [fma_fic_contest](http://fma-fic-contest.livejournal.com) for the prompt: _Sibling Rivalry_

Breda heads back from the local cafe with an unwrapped sandwich in one hand and couple wrapped ones in the other. It was his turn to make the daily lunch run which is always a good thing because the one who buys gets to choose the place _and_ take the time to go get it. It's a nice break in the day to get away from the office and he's always taken every opportunity he can to get out from behind his desk. Hawkeye's watchful eye and endless paperwork can take a toll on someone who'd much rather be actively doing something. Unfortunately Mustang hasn't had an errand for him in the last couple weeks so this was a welcome distraction. 

He takes another bite out of his favorite smoked meat sandwich as he comes within sight of the office and he grins when he can already hear Fullmetal's raised voice. He knew the Elrics were in town, it was only a matter of time before Ed came to report. Maybe this won't be a boring afternoon after all. Things are always much more exciting when Ed's around. He and Havoc still have a running bet on how long it'll be before Mustang finally has had enough and dons his gloves to put a bit of fear in the young Major. Havoc's convinced Mustang could make an impression on "the little Boss," but Breda's not so sure. 

Breda stops right inside the main office door and leans back against the door frame when he sees the Colonel and Ed are already toe to toe. This should be an interesting diversion for a little while. Havoc catches his eye as his teeth tear into the fresh baked bread and he tosses him one of the wrapped sandwiches. Havoc catches it with one hand and smirks as he nods in the direction of the building firestorm. He's obviously still thinking about the bet but Breda's not worried. There's no way Mustang would lose his cool inside the office. 

"I don't see what your problem is, Colonel. Al will be coming with me anyway. Why can't you just tell me what we need to know and we'll be on our way?" Fullmetal stubbornly crosses his arms and Breda swears there's a pout on his scowling face, not that he'd ever call him on it. He's pretty sure Ed would somehow take it as an insult to his height and Breda likes having all his limbs attached and uninjured, thank you very much. He'll leave the teasing and the consequences to Havoc. 

Breda quietly moves away from the doorway and to his desk which is the first one by the door, good for a quick escape if Mustang ever really _does_ lose his temper. He makes as if he's going to toss one of the sandwiches to Falman and grins when he puts up his hands in self defense. Havoc would've followed through but he silently slides the wrapped bundle across his desk to Falman. The remaining sandwich is for himself since Fuery is too wrapped up in his radios for lunch and Hawkeye usually does her own thing. With the show that's brewing he may get the time to finish them both.

"Because, Fullmetal, this is a military operation, not one of your usual quests." 

Mustang's voice is obviously strained and Breda doesn't miss the look Havoc shoots him from across the room. He has the desk directly across from him and Breda nearly chokes on the rest of his sandwich when Havoc pantomimes putting on gloves. Hawkeye doesn't miss the display and Havoc winces at her glare as if it actually injured him. He chuckles silently when Havoc drops his head to look like he's focusing on his lunch, but Breda doesn't miss the mischievous look he shoots his way.

"Fine, fine." Ed huffs then turns to the tall, metal armor standing behind him that Breda had hardly even noticed for all the sparks flying between Fullmetal and the Colonel. "Wait here, Al. I'll deal with... _the Colonel_." Ed turns with a flourish of his red coat and stalks inside Mustang's office without another word. Mustang briefly closes his eyes then turns to follow after him, the door closing firmly behind them.

The rest of the office immediately gets back to business as soon as the show ends. Havoc lights up a cigarette to work on his report and static crackles softly over the radio that Fuery finally gets working. The clack-clack of typewriter keys starts up to his right as Falman writes up some of his research for the Colonel, and the scent of gun oil wafts through the room as Hawkeye cleans one of her guns, something she always does right after lunch. He should be getting on with his own work, or unwrapping his other sandwich, but he can't seem to take his eyes off the motionless suit of armor still in front of the door.

Many people might think a body completely made of metal would be expressionless and cold, but Breda knows better. He's been around these boys for years and he's always paid particular attention to Al, especially once he learned the real reason he never removed his armored shell. He couldn't imagine being trapped in a body like that and he realizes that despite his size people really do seem to look at him like he's not even there. Ed's flamboyant red coat and attention drawing nature probably have a lot to do with that.

Breda watches as Al turns with surprising grace for his size and shuffles as quietly as his metal body will allow over to the bench by the door. He doesn't say a word, but he doesn't need to. He's as easy to read as if he were flesh and blood. Al's shoulders drop and his hands rest in his lap once he sits down and those white points of light that serve as his eyes remained locked on the Colonel's door. He's jealous, at least, that's what it looks like and if he is Breda wouldn't blame him. This isn't the first time he's seen him have to sit on the sidelines waiting for his brother.

Al continues to focus all his attention on the door and Breda feels like he should _do_ something. He'd offer him the rest of his lunch, but he knows it would be a meaningless gesture. Still, he doesn't feel right sitting here doing nothing. He reaches for his other sandwich and picks at the sticker holding the wrapper closed. He should ignore it like the rest of his unit, but he can't. He's spent too much time studying tactics and people to read what's going on. Learning to understand someone's strategy is as much about reading their body language as well as their actions and Al's is speaking loud and clear. 

"It's not as exciting as it seems," he tells him softly and he hears the metallic scraping as Al turn his head toward him. His glowing eyes focus on Breda but he doesn't say a word. Breda holds his gaze for a moment then asks just as softly, "Would you like to get osut of here?" Al continues to stare at him and for a moment Breda thinks he's assumed too much and over stepped his bounds, but then Al nods once and that's all he needs to know.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye." Breda clears his throat and pushes to his feet as she turns her attention his way. "Request to escort Alphonse to the Central Library while he waits." He feels Al's gaze on him as Hawkeye looks him over and he hopes she doesn't ask why he's making this request. Breda knows Al can't enter the library without Ed or an escort and he'd like to offer him an alternative to sitting here without spelling everything out. 

"Very well, Breda." Hawkeye sets down her firearm then puts away the gun oil in her desk drawer. "Just don't dawdle. I want your strategy report on my desk today." 

"Yes,sir. You'll have it." Breda snaps a salute then shoots a smirk at Havoc when he feels him glaring. He's pretty sure Havoc thinks he's just trying to get out of work and is annoyed he didn't think of escorting Al first. It's a nice bonus and he's happy to let him think that, but that's not his motivation. He turns to Al who's still staring at him and gives him a smile. "Would you like to go now?"

Al nods at him then moves to his feet with a shifting of metal against metal. Breda leads him out of the office without another word and Al's rhythmic metal clanking falls into step beside him as they make their way through the long halls of Central command. Soon enough they are stepping out into the sunshine and Al stops at the bottom of the steps and stares at him again.

"Why did you say that?" Al's tinny voice sounds petulant and if Breda didn't know any better he'd think he was pouting at him much like his brother was at Mustang earlier. "It's not true." Al looks off across the parade grounds and for a moment Breda thinks he won't say anything else, but Al must realize he understands more than he's said or maybe he just needs to vent. "Brother's always needed for the important things. I'm used to it. You don't have to go out of your way to be nice to me."

Breda watches him for a moment as the sun glints off his armor and to most people he would be an intimidating sight, but not to him. Right now he looks every bit the lost kid he sounds like in his stance and the way he looks from place to place as if he might find an answer somewhere else. There's no question he feels insecure to his brother and he shouldn't. Not everyone has to be a state alchemist to be someone, even if they could.

"I'm not pitying you, Alphonse, if that's what you're thinking." The metal armor makes a sharp, scraping noise as his head quickly turns to look at him. The twin points of light in his eyes narrow and he's certain he's glaring at him. Breda attempts to push back his smile because he doesn't want to seem condescending. "I was never lucky enough to have a brother, but I can tell you if I did, and he was like Ed, I know I wouldn't handle it as well as you do."

Al's armor creaks as he shifts on his feet and Breda can tell he's trying to size him up. He's never talked to either Elric this much one on one but that doesn't mean he doesn't know them. He's been watching them for years and he knows Al isn't the same quiet boy he was when he first met him. He's a skilled alchemist in is own right, he's just used to living in Ed's tiny shadow.

"It's not that bad." His voice is still soft, softer than you would expect for someone of his size but if fits the gentle soul that resides in the over sized metal casing. He shrugs, a youthful gesture that somehow fits his metal frame. "Ed's important. I understand that. Sometimes I just wish...." Al trails off and looks up at the large green banner over hanging Central command and Breda knows what he's trying to say. He wishes he could be in the military too, but it's for all the wrong reasons.

"You don't have to be in the military to make a difference, you know." Al looks at him again and tilts his head. Breda smiles and continues before he can interrupt. "I've seen some of the things you've done around Central, how you've helped people."Breda swears the light in Al's eyes brightens and for a moment he wonders if it's possible for armor to blush because that's the impression he's getting. 

He reaches out and puts his hand on Al's arm. "I saw you help that little girl get her cat out of a tree yesterday, and last week when you helped that merchant with his broken cart." He tightens his hand slightly on Al's arm. "You help people, not because you have to, but because you want to. Do you think you would have the time to do all those things if you were a military dog like the rest of us?"

Al stands up a bit straighter and Breda smiles because it's the first time today he's seen him look confident in himself. It's a subtle change, but one that speaks volumes without saying a word. "One of these days you and Ed will succeed, Alphonse. You're both too smart not to and on that day I hope I don't see you applying to the academy."

Al stares back at him for a long moment and Breda wonders again if maybe he went too far. He pulls his hand away, but then Al reaches out and rests his larger one on Breda's shoulder. He gives it a soft squeeze and murmurs a very soft, "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me. Just keep doing the things you do. People need someone like you a lot more than they do another soldier." Al pulls his hand back and nods. He rocks on his feet and Breda gets the impression of a kid bouncing and ready to go somewhere.

"I won't forget, Second Lieutenant." Al rocks on his feet again and it brings a smile to Breda's face when his words are no longer small and hollow but eager and filled with life again. "Now, could we, maybe, go to the library? There's a book I'd like to look over. I saw a house a few blocks away that was damaged by a storm and I'd...kinda like to help." Al wrings his hands together and Breda's smile grows. It seems the younger Elric is quite resilient. Somehow that's not a surprise.

"Sure thing. The sooner I get you there the sooner I can go back and make sure I'm not shot for a late report." Youthful laughter echoes from Al's large form and it puts a spring in Breda's step as they head for the library. He wasn't just trying to make Al feel better with his words. He really has seen him bring smiles to many people faces around Central. Hopefully he'll be able to continue doing that for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and concrit are always loved and appreciated. :-)


End file.
